The LED is extensively applied with the characteristics of energy saving and environment-friendliness. Before the LED is applied to lighting on a large scale, a fluorescent tube is extensively applied, and how to quickly replace a fluorescent tube with the LED has become the focus of attention under the background that the LED has increasingly become an attractive alternative. Since the original ballast must be removed and rewired when a fluorescent tube is replaced with an LED tube by a general user, which results in greater technical difficulty and more complicate operation, the large-scale commercial purpose of the LED tube is obviously restricted.
The tube is conducted for cold start by the high voltage (about 600V) generated by the ballast rather than preheating when the instant-start fluorescent tube (or called as a quick start fluorescent tube) is started. The general LED tube is difficult to be applied to the lamp of the ballast due to the characteristics of the instant-start ballast.